Firework Dragon
}} Breeding The can be bred by selecting a Fire Dragon or fire hybrid dragon to mate with an Air Dragon or air hybrid dragon at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Breeding an Air Dragon with a Fire Dragon can also result in a Smoke Dragon or a Blazing Dragon. Earning Rate Coin per minute: Level 1: 6 / Level 10: 41 Dragon Earning Rates without boosts. Boost Calculation Guide to use with the page linked above. Gallery FireworkDragonAdultLevel10.PNG|Dragon in game with red nose. Hall of Fame 2.png|Firework Dragon original art. Introducing firework and evergreen.png|Firework Dragon loading screen. FireworkLeavesJuly22.png|Firework's expiration date changed to July 22nd. Notes *The original announcement by Backflip on Facebook shows the with blue nose flair and a very light-tan colored body. However, in-game the actually has orange nose flair and body as a baby but gains the light-tan body as a juvenile and adult. The "button icons" still display the blue nose flair on the selection lists and display buttons for Habitats and the Hatch/Sell/Display selection window. *The cost of the , 704 gems, is a reference to the date of the 4th of July which is celebrated in the USA. The holiday is known as Independence Day or more commonly referred to as The 4th of July, which is celebrated with fireworks. Additionally, the description uses the words "red glare" to describe the "burst in the air"; these phrases come from "The Star Spangled Banner", which is the national anthem of the USA. *The egg of the represents the American flag with the red/white/blue stripes and stars. *Backflip Studios used a DV Wiki contributor's art as inspiration for this dragon. Xiaoxuan Dai drew this dragon as a submission to the blog Dear Backflip Studio!(Artistic version). *The description of the contains reference to Max Vanderhorck, the founder of the Pyrotechnics Guild International, an organization of amateur and professional fireworks enthusiasts. *The fires its breath upwards like fireworks. **The is the only dragon whose baby form can breathe elemental breath. *The was released on June 27, 2012 along with the Firework Cauldron. *Backflip Studios promised that the would leave DragonVale on July 20th, but in a later notification extended the expiration date to the 22nd. This was further changed to the 23rd in a post on their Facebook page. This was the last extension, as the left on July 23rd. *On August 22, 2012, the became possible to breed again. It is assumed that this is due to a glitch or a bug. On August 23, 2012, this glitch was corrected and the can no longer be bred. *On December 18, 2012, the returned to the market for a limited time. **A Facebook Notification later confirmed that the , and all the other limited dragons and decorations that were brought back, will be leaving by January 2, 2013. **Another Facebook Notification said that the , and all of the other limited dragons and decorations that were brought back will leave at a later date, after January 2, 2013. Category:Limited Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Air Dragons